Right Now
by Paint Splat
Summary: Why, why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til we see eye to eye ... Figured her out, I know she may not be Miss Right but she'll do right now ... *T for sex references and swearing*


_**Just something funny I put together about when Gory and Bram first started courting, to some of the lyrics of Right Now by SR-71. Which I do not own.**_

_**And I get to include my (limited) knowledge of Romanian! Yay! The translation is at the bottom.**_

_**Bram is in regular text, Gory is in italics. The centred bits are lyrics though.**_

_**I also don't own Monster High.**_

**Right Now**

_She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine slowly driving me insane_

They were inseparable.

The blonde boy and the pale girl, a bit too pale if you asked Mrs-Next-Door, went everywhere together. You could never find one without the other.

If you asked the blonde boy, he'd say she was driving him insane.

Yep, that's me. Name's Bram. The pale girl's Gory. She's my girlfriend, and a pain in the cur.

_You're the one that kissed me first and insisted on this relationship, so I don't see why you're complaining._

Gasp! Look, boys and girls, it writes!

_Dispari._

You know you love me.

_You're the one that clings to me like tree sap the whole draculei day._

I believe you have our roles mixed up. You can't survive without me.

_Only because you'd be dead meat if I wasn't there to save your cur._

Oh yeah?

_Indeed. And I can prove it._

How, oh wise and wonderful Gory?

_Very funny, Bram. And here's how: there's a wild bear coming. Goodbye Bram. Your sex was great._

Te ia naiba.

**~X~**

_So what if the sex is great?  
Just a temporary escape_

You know, I've been thinking-

_Don't hurt yourself Bram. Remember what the healer said?_

Not you again. Dispari.

_I refuse to follow the order so a human who happens to be an idiot._

An idiot who you have great sex with.

…

I have slayed you, foul beast!

_And congratulations, you ruined the moment. For a minute there I __almost__ thought you were smart._

And?

_And I was wrong._

Te ia naiba.

Anyway, I was thinking, do you only want me because of the sex?

_No._

_I want you for the GREAT sex, Bram, GREAT. You missed an adjective. It starts with G and ends in reat._

You are a cățea, Gory, you know that?

_Thank you for informing me Bram. I'll take that information to heart and consider it greatly._

_Anyway, it's not like I'll be shagging you for my entire life, is it? I'm immortal, you're human, soon you'll be dead and six feet under, then I'll find some other ape to be my play toy._

…

_I'm kidding, you know that right? I love you really._

Of course. I was testing you. I love you too, sweetheart.

_You cur._

I thought you loved me.

_I take it back. You're a complete, utter CUR._

**~X~**

_Why, why do you always kick me when I'm high?  
Knock me down til we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she may not be Miss Right but she'll do right now._

**~X~**  
_She taught me how to trust and to believe in us  
And then she taught me how to cuss_

You know, Gory, I've been thinking some more now and-

_You really should stop doing that. The amount of steam coming out of your ears is worrying me._

I was actually going to compliment you, but now I don't believe I will.

_Aw, come on, I take it back._

I think I may have tamed the wild beast.

Anyway, remember when we met? And when I first kissed you?

_I believe we were drunk on both occasions, so I'm not really sure all the details are there._

Anyway, before I met you I was engaged to woman-

_I hate her._

You've never met her.

_I still hate her. She sounds like a __cățea._

Ooh, are you jelaous?

_Get on with the story, Bram. Remember who's the vampire and who's the human here._

As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted-

_You're about to get your cur kicked._

I'll take you out tonight. Red wine. Steak. Sex.

_Deal. Please continue._

I was engaged to woman whose name I have forgotten, and the engagement was called off because my family couldn't afford the dowry. I was devastated.

…

Good, no interruptions. Good Gory.

So I swore I would never love anyone again. I convinced myself I didn't have the ability to love again. And then I met you, and you taught me lots of swear words, and boom, my complaints were worthless.

_Ah, yes, I remember that._

_Wait, why are we talking about this?_

Sssh Gory, you'll ruin the moment.

_We're having a __moment__!?_

_See Bram, this is what happens when you think too much. You get us into awkward situations._

I'll pay, and you can have as much wine as you want, not just because you're horny when you're drunk, if you shut up right now and kiss me.

_Your wish is my command._

**~X~**

_You know, I used to be such a nice boy_

I wonder what my mother would do if she saw me now.

_You mean, right now? Because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't say anything, just faint._

I was talking about in general, but that works too.

I used to be so nice.

_I'm a bad influence._

You got that right.

**~X~**

_Why, why do you always kick me when I'm high?  
Knock me down til we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she may not be Miss Right but she'll do right now!_

I love you.

_And you feel the need to say that right now because?_

Because you're being enervant.

_Bram, I think we should get you checked out. You've been acting really weird lately. It's all the thinking, it's going to your head._

No, what I meant was you always annoy me so much but I still love you.

_You're worrying me. Stop thinking._

If you make another joke about me thinking I'll-

_You'll what? I'm a vampire! I'm immortal, what can you possibly have over me?_

I'll shag you so good tonight you'll be screaming my name for weeks.

_You win. I love you._

I love you too.

_**Well, that's it, I guess.**_

_**Translation (Romanian-English)**_

_**Cur- Ass**_

_**Dispari- (I think it's something like piss off)**_

_**Draculei- Fucking**_

_**Te ia naiba- Fuck you**_

_**Cățea- Bitch**_

_**Enervant- Annoying**_

_**R+R, I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
